1 Pretty Cure -El nuevo estudiante de la Escuela Verone-
by Calcis
Summary: La continuación del anime shojo Pretty Cure representada por los personajes principales Kiriya , Honoka y Nagisa . Veremos qué pasó con Kiriya Irisawa cuando se entregó a la Zona Dotsuku y como se relacionan los personajes entre si .
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia no es de mi autoria todos los derechos pertenecen a Toei Animation.

El primer capitulo se asemeja al original.

1 - Pretty Cure

El nuevo estudiante en la escuela Verone

 **En la zona Datsuku** Poisony con una sonrisa forzada -Tarde o temprano tendríamos que llegar a estos extremos - -Tendrás que enfrentarte a esas chicas Pretty Cure , Kiriya es hora de que actúes y las vigiles-

-Iikubo ¡Ja! no hay de que preocuparse sé lo que hago - Habló en su momento Kiriya -Hermanito no te confíes tanto de esas chicas-

 **Mientras tanto en la escuela Verone**

La maestra presentaba a un nuevo estudiante , todos se preguntaban como era posible que un chico de la edad que aparentaba kiriya podría entrar a su escuela . Pero al parecer sacó un sobresaliente examen de admisión así que ya nadie se podía quejar . Ahora era el momento para que Kiriya hiciera su presentación con los chicos de soccer :

-Ey pasa la pelota- Le dijo un integrante del equipo

Kiriya haciendo caso omiso a lo anterior se lanzó al juego y todos se sorprendieron al ver que tan bueno era era y anotó un gol distrayendo hasta al líder Juji-P . La llegada del nuevo estudiante conmocionó

a casi todo el instituto , así en la **Sala de ciencias** todas las amigas de Honoka le contaban sobre el nuevo chico , ella no le tomó mucha importancia pero a pesar de eso al salir de clases dirigiéndose a su casa a organizar su proyecto estatal de ciencias se encontró con Kiriya

-Hola- dijo kiriya muy confiado

-Hola ¿Quién eres ?- Honoka sin ninguna expresión respondió

-Soy el nuevo estudiante Kiriya Irisawa -

-Y ¿ necesitabas algo?-

Y sorprendido Kiriya a punto de contestar , Honoka se encontró con su amiga del club de ciencias -Tenemos que irnos , hasta luego - Dijo Honoka . -Jajaja , te tomaron el pelo hermano-Poisony se burlaba de él al presenciar su inminente rechazo .

-Vamos no es para tanto , y por cierto¿No crees que resaltas mucho con esa ropa que traes?

 _Gracias por leer el primer capítulo este es como el capítulo 13 de pretty cure solo que cambie algunas cosas , casi nada en realidad ._

 _El segundo será más emocionante ._


	2. Chapter 2

2- Pretty Cure

Kiriya vs el Destino

Hemos presenciado hasta el capítulo 21 de Pretty Cure Kiriya ha decidido entregarse al Rey Haaku , después de la pelea que tuvieron las amigas Nagisa y Honoka al saber que Kiriya pertenecía a la Zona Dotsuku ; Honoka se encontraba muy triste por ver irse de esa manera a Kiriya el hecho de que le haya dado su piedra prisma la ayudaba a sentirse mejor aunque ella no aparentaba su tristeza ella podía sopesar su ausencia de esa forma .

Ahora que las Pretty Cure han ayudado a establecer tranquilidad en el Jardín de la Luz eso sería efímero hasta que las semillas que el Rey Haaku mandó a la tierra germinaron .

Mientras las chicas de enfrentar junto a Mepple a Mipple al terrible Belzei un nuevo enemigo que surgió de las semillas del Rey Haaku .

-Entregame las piedras prisma ahora- Dijo Belzei señalando a Honoka

-Jamás lo haré - Honoka muy lastimada le respondió a Belzei

-Espera Mepo- Dijo Mepple

-Qué pasa no ves que estamos muy mal- Nagisa muy enojada le gritó a Mepple

-Siento una presencia pero no sé si sea buena o mala, Mepo-

\- Pero que esta diciendo esa criatura aquí no hay nada que las pueda ayudar - Ahora es el momento de desaparecerlas de este mundo

En ese momento una luz gris se forma al lado de Honoka , Belzei a punto de tocarla la sombra se vio frente de ella y de brazos abiertos defendió a la guerrera . Era Kiriya , Honoka estaba tan sorprendida que no podía moverse .

-¡Kiriya!- Gritó al verlo Nagisa

Kiriya con todas sus fuerzas alejó a Belzei de Honoka

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Yukishiro?- y cuando Honoka lo escucho se desmayó

\- La dejaré aquí es momento de pelear Kiriya con mucha determinación se acercó a Nagisa y ella sin saber que hacer tenía que pensar rápido

-Vamos Mepo , quiere ayudarnos - Dijo Mepple

\- Bien ¿Estás listo Kiriya?- Nagisa viendo a Kiriya

\- Yo siempre lo estoy -  watch?v=dzCofPIDqEM

Kiriya hizo casi todo el trabajo y con la fuerza de los dos pudieron destruir a Zakenaa , pero Belzei había desaparecido .

Hay que llevarlas a un lugar donde podamos curarlas - Nagisa vio a Kiriya de una forma extraña al escucharlo

Y dónde podemos ir , no pueden vernos aspi mis padres ni la abuela de Honoka - Dijo Nagisa

No te preocupes por eso podemos ir a la casa de la señorita Yukishiro podré esconder nuestras auras y así no se darán cuenta de nuestra presencia - Y Nagisa pensando " No sabía que Kiriya podría hacer eso además nos ha ayudado por segunda vez me sorprende muchísimo "

Eh , tienes razón , vamos-

Y llegando a la casa de Honoka , Kiriya y Nagisa recostaron a Honoka

Señorita , necesito de su ayuda para poder curar a Honoka -

Pero cómo haremos eso- Pregunto Nagisa

No te apures sé cómo hacerlo solo que necesito la ayuda del poder de la luz yo sólo no seré capaz de curarla , primero dame tu mano concéntrate yo te mostraré que parte de su cuerpo esta mas dañado tu serás quien lo cura . Esto no la curará del todo pero ayudará a calmar el dolor. -

Y así de la nada Nagisa ayudó a Honoka pero no pudo soportar y dio sus últimas energías en curarla y se desvaneció .

Al amanecer Honoka y Nagisa ya estaban en sus respectivas casas como si no hubiera sucedido nada ayer . Honoka recordó todo entonces se levantó de manera precipitada gritó por el dolor que aun le quedaba en el abdomen.

Era **Domingo en la tarde** y en la recamara de Nagisa Mepple despertó a Nagisa .

Mepo , Mepo - Gritaba Meple para despertarla

Eh pero qué sucedió , Mepple -

\- Kiriya las ayudó pero te desmayaste al ayudar a Honoka Mepo-

\- ¿Qué y cómo llegue aquí?-

\- Kiriya te llevo de los brazos hasta aquí -

\- Oh ya recordé sin su ayuda nos habrían quitado las piedras prisma -

\- Así es Mepo-

Tengo que ver a Honoka pensó Nagisa pero luego reflexiono y prefirio verla el siguiente día en la escuela.

 _Aqui termina el segundo capítulo , espero que les haya gustado si creen que necesita mejorar su redacción pónganlo en los comentarios ._


End file.
